Chispa Divina
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: De "Amor Eclipsado": Una chispa, el origen del todo... El origen de la luz y la oscuridad. El origen de la vida y de la muerte.


**Hola queridos lectores, Bueno este pequeño Fic relacionado específicamente con mi Fic "Amor Eclipsado". Esto fic es en especial para contestar algunas preguntas que me han hecho. Hice una votación entre un OneShot o una explicación breve. Gano el OneShot y como lo prometí, aquí esta: **

**Chispa Divina: **

En un reino más allá de la imaginación, donde el tiempo no existía, y solo era habitado por seres de gran poder. Existían dos dioses equinos los cuales miraban su entorno con tristeza y melancolía. Pensaron como seria este lugar si tuviera más vida diferente a la suya, si hubiera algo que llenara el espacio infinito que poseían. Entonces en un tiempo el cual no se podría considerar ni día ni noche, tomaron un poco de su alma y lo dejaron flotando, la llamaron la chispa divina. Esta era una bella luz que poco a poco fue creciendo y tomando forma. La fuente de la vida y el origen de la primera superficie existente donde se crearía lo que alguna vez los ponys llamaran un hogar. Luego de miles de años finalmente la creación de ambos dioses estaba lista, era una perfecta esfera y de esta esfera comenzaron a crear. Crearon montañas, crearon mares, crearon desiertos y con el tiempo fueron creando cosas de su imaginación.

Uno de los dioses que era una bella alicornio de melena estelar de súper nova y cinco cuernos en la cabeza, lleno la esfera de amor. Y de este amor empezaron a surgir sus primeras creaciones a su imagen y semejanza. Los demás dioses atraídos por la idea de los dioses equinos les pidieron su autorización para poder plantar sus propias creaciones en la esfera, y así fue. Primero fueron los ponys, luego los minotauros, luego las cebras y así sucesivamente hasta que la gran esfera quedo llena de distintas criaturas a la imagen y semejanza de sus creadores.

Poco a poco fueron creciendo y evolucionando, pero los dioses equinos no tardaron en darse cuenta del fatal error que habían cometido, sus creaciones necesitaban alimentarse, necesitaban calor y necesitaban un tiempo en el cual sentirse identificados para dormir. Entonces la diosa equina se corto un mechón de su melena y creó una esfera de luz y calor que haría crecer plantas. Llamo a este astro sol, mientras que el dios equino hacia lo mismo cortando un mechón de su melena estelar para crear así el astro que los iluminaria en su tiempo para descansar. Llamo este astro Luna.

Luego de observar un tiempo más a sus ponys se dieron cuenta de que en su tierra algo estaba ocurriendo. Las distintas razas de ponys que crearon para que pudieran domar la tierra que les habían entregado, se peleaban y se mataban unos contra otros. Luego las cosas empeoraron cuando el rencor y ambición de los ponys, crearon a unas criaturas de invierno que trajo la desolación a sus tierras. Pero para sorpresa de los dioses, finalmente los ponys decidieron convivir sanamente los unos con los otros. Pero para asegurarse que esta vez no sucedería lo mismo, enviarían a su máxima creación hasta el momento, creada con la esencia y fuego del mismísimo sol, su hija a quien nombraron en honor a los miles de atardeceres que traería desde ahora en adelante, Celestia. Entonces Celestia bajo a la tierra y mostrándole a los ponys como ella sola levantaba el sol, algo que solamente 100 unicornios podían hacer, la nombraron su reina al demostrar ser hija de los mismísimos padres de la creación. Pero esta se negó ya que los únicos reyes eran sus padres, así que se quedo con el título de princesa. Pero mientras que los ponys gozaban de paz y desarrollo, las demás especies libraban guerras, y matanzas, todas causadas por los hijos de sus dioses y los hijos de estos hijos al relacionarse con mortales. Los celos y rabia se formaron en los padres creadores en contra de los dioses equinos ¿Por qué su especie lograba progresar mientras las suyas solo terminaban pelean? La hija de los padres equinos, tenía un reglamento entregado por sus padres antes de partir a la tierra, y no podía engendrar. Por otro lado los demás hijos de los dioses no tenían reglamento y podían procrear con cualquier mortal. Tanta ira y rencor dio vida a una criatura, una criatura sin rostro ni forma. Era una Sombra, una gran mancha oscura de neblinas y tentáculos que nunca debió existir y creaba el vació y oscuridad infinita a su alrededor. Los dioses arrepentidos de darle origen a tan repugnante criatura, se unieron con sus hermanos equinos y la combatieron, para ese momento la criatura de neblina y tentáculos ya era enorme y poderosa. Los dioses Equinos habían concedido a una nueva hija, otra de sus más grandes creaciones equivalente a Celestia. Para no ponerla en riesgo, decidieron dejarla en la tierra con su hermana. Pero una vez que sus cascos tocaran el suelo mortal, ya seria parte de él y no podría volver a las praderas eternas que era el reino de los dioses. Para regresar algún día debía cumplir la misma misión la cual fue conferida a Celestia y que les impide regresar a menos que la cumplan.

Los padres creadores combatieron a este monstruo, resultando victoriosos e eliminándolo. A esta horrible criatura la llamaron Miasma, un ser que no conoce nada más que el caos, la ambición, los celos y rabia. Pero cuando creyeron que todo estaba a salvo, tres pedazos de la criatura quedaron en el vacío y oscuridad que esta misma había creado. Flotaron y sin que nadie se diera cuenta llegaron hasta la tierra de las creaciones de los dioses. El pedazo más grande del Miasma cayó en la frontera con el Imperio grifo y Equestria, el pedazo mediano del Miasma cayó en un gran desierto y por último el pedazo más pequeño del Miasma, cayó en Equestria, específicamente en un bosque.

Mientras tanto, la deidad del sol Celestia paseaba por un bosque mientras a lo lejos se podía ver como construían un castillo suspendido en una montaña. Esta escucho un llanto proveniente de muy cerca de donde se encontraba. Busco el origen del ruido hasta llegar a los pies de un gran árbol y entre sus ramas miro una potrilla que se encontraba envuelta en una sabana dorada y suspendida en el aire por unas ramas.

-Santo cielo…- Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno -No te preocupes pequeña ya estas a salvo-

Celestia acerco la potrilla hasta su rostro para observarla mejor, se podía apreciar que era una unicornio de pelaje azul nocturno y crin de igual azul, solo que más claro. Hasta el momento no le había quitado la sabana de encima.

-Que linda eres… ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- De repente la sabana se desprende revelando que no era una unicornio, sino una alicornio.

La princesa del sol abrió los ojos como platos al notar esto. La potrilla abrió los ojos y empezó a reír.

-Benditos sean los ojos que te ven… Eres hermosa- Celestia abrazo a la pequeña alicornio.

-Gracias madre… Gracias padre por tan hermoso regalo que me confieren a mi- Dijo mirando el cielo.

La potrilla solo se limito a sonreír mientras observaba hacia todas direcciones.

-Pero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?- Le pregunto mirándola con ojos a punto de llorar de alegría.

La potrilla solo callo, ante la pregunta.

-Bien aun no puedes hablar. No hay problema, será un placer enseñarte- Le dijo Celestia frotando su nariz con la que ahora sería su hermana. Le sonríe y la deja unos momentos a los pies de un árbol.

-Discúlpame pequeña. Pero debo levantar la Luna-

Celestia mira el cielo y hace brillar su cuerno con la intensidad de mil linternas. El sol baja y la Luna se eleva en el cielo trayendo consigo las estrellas y a la noche misma.

-Luna- Se escucho una voz detrás de Celestia, se trataba de su nueva hermana.

Celestia se voltio y la miro confundida.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Le pregunto.

La pequeña miro el cielo enjoyado por las estrellas y el gran astro cuya luz bañaba los campos, bosques y pueblos.

-Luna- Repitio.

-¿Luna?- Celestia miro el cielo y luego a la pequeña -¡Luna! Si, es un buen nombre. Un hermoso nombre… Desde ahora te llamare Luna. Yo soy Celestia y estaremos juntas para siempre-

Un aura mágica rodeo a la pequeña Luna creada por la princesa Celestia.

-Te mostrare nuestro futuro hogar. Hermanita-

-Si- Fue lo único que alcanzo a modular la pequeña.

Celestia se llevo a Luna sobre su lomo y emprendió vuelo a al palacio llamado Canterlot, que en un futuro a su alrededor se construiría la gran ciudad de Canterlot.

Pero mientras que otros pasaban felicidad. En los límites de Equestria con el reino grifo el trozo del Miasma tomaba fuerza, alimentándose de diversos animales para crear un cuerpo que algún día tomaría el nombre de Discord. Mientras que en el gran desierto mas allá de las tierras de los ponys o de cualquier otra especie, el segundo trozo del Miasma se alimento de unos exploradores equinos y de insectos gigantes del gran desierto, formando así una especie nueva que luego se conocería como los Changeling. Pero el ultimo quizás el más afortunado de sus semejantes, tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse con una indefensa pero poderosa criatura recién nacida. Que algún día seria la gobernante de la noche y en base a su odio, tristeza y rabia, poseería el control total de esta, para llamarse a sí misma, Nightmare Moon.

Los dioses preocupados ante esta situación crearon en conjunto seis gemas. Otorgadas a los más avanzados hasta el momento, que serian los equinos. Para enfrentar cualquier mal que se presentase en el futuro.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Bueno, esta es solo mi versión o mi visión de cómo se creó Equestria y todo lo demás, solo tomando en cuenta la primera y segunda temporada de Mlp. Creo que no es necesario que explique porque tome solo esas dos temporadas. Si sacan una versión oficial de todo lo dicho aquí, no le tomare mucho peso que digamos… De todo lo que han sacado hasta ahora me voy quedando con pocas cosas que han hecho en la serie. Sin más que decir me despido, cualquier duda, sugerencia u opinión. Por favor en sus reviews o por PM… Esto mas que un Fic, lo tome como una forma creativa de explicar algunas cosas que me habían preguntado.**

**Saludos y cuídense n_n**


End file.
